Sir Topham Hatt
Sir Topham Hatt (nicknamed The Fat Controller) is the controller of the North Western Railway. Bio Prior to the events of Something's Up With Thomas, Thomas kills Sir Topham Hatt over a donuts, running him over repeatedly and posting the video on YouTube. Strangely enough, this event happens once again a short while later in a case of Déjà vu. Whilst the members of Tender Engines United are planning to save Easter, Sir Topham Hatt heckles them, telling them to get back to work. They disregard him however, instead of going forward with their plan. That evening, Gordon, James and Henry abduct him from his home, tying him up so that he won't ruin Easter as he has in years past. On one particular day, Sir Topham Hatt arrives at Tidmouth Sheds to assign a "special" special. He inevitably chooses Thomas, who is given the task of collecting the ingredients necessary for Sir Topham Hatt's wife to make him a batch of biscuits. After Thomas screws up and causes the cars he collected to crash, he arrives at the scene with Emily to scold Thomas. After Thomas resolves to go back and get new ingredients, Sir Topham Hatt meets Thomas at his house, thanking him for being really useful and not causing him to die of starvation. Prior to the Halloween Party, Edward loses eight trucks of food for the party in the forest. Sir Topham Hatt goes to the sheds to find an engine to collect the trucks. Despite Henry's willingness, Sir Topham Hatt instead chooses Percy, not wanting any more delays. After dispelling Percy's protests, he departs to put on his Slender Man costume, a fact the engines all find quite ironic. When Henry refuses to come out of the tunnel due to the rain, Sir Topham Hatt arrives to address the situation. He mistakes Henry for being gay, considering he doesn't want to ruin his "lovely green paint and red stripes". He urges Henry to "Come Out" of the tunnel, threatening to personally ruin Henry's paintwork with a can of spray paint. Henry becomes fed up with Sir Topham Hatt, leaving the tunnel and running him over. After Sir Handel causes trouble at the top station, Sir Topham Hatt arrives, telling Sir Handel he will talk with him later, departing with the Fireman aboard Peter Sam. Later that evening, Sir Topham Hatt is waiting for Sir Handel as he returns to the shed, no doubt is standing there for a very long time. One Christmas, Santa Claus arrives at Tidmouth Sheds. He is quite hungry for his milk and cookies, and is quite upset when they are all gone. Following a trail of crumbs, Santa Claus discovers Sir Topham Hatt to have eaten the cookies, attacking him for his thievery. Sir Topham Hatt proceeds to visit the yard, choosing Duck to take a long special to the ravine. After deeming Duck's name "stupid" and calling him Percy instead, he also assigns Diesel to the task. When Diesel says his name, Sir Topham also deems his name "stupid", coming to the conclusion that all the engines in the yard he is visiting having stupid names. When Rosie is searching for a Valentine, she stops by Sir Topham Hatt's house to ask him. Unfortunately, his valentine is his nagging wife. In Troublesome Trucks, Sir Topham Hatt is at Vicarstown. The station is very disorganized thanks to Topham's incompetence in scheduling trains, soliciting Edward to help clear the station. The night after the events of Trick or Treat, Sir Topham Hatt arrives at Knapford, expressing his displeasure and unwillingness to clean up the mess made. When Timothy attempted to kill his passengers by plunging off the end of the unfinished viaduct, Sir Topham Hatt scolds him and brings him out of the ravine, proceeding to scrap him for his psychotic actions. After Thomas comes into the station too fast when he was taking Edward's trucks, he proceeds to lecture and scold Thomas for his foolishness and inexperience. It is from the perspective of his assistants however that we realize that the engines are lifeless, and the person is all a figment of Sir Topham Hatt's demented reality. Persona As the controller of the railway, Sir Topham Hatt is rather inept in doing his job, making poor decisions which inevitably lead to trouble for the engines. Because of this, the engines exhibit very little respect for him, often conspiring against him to right the wrongs his incompetence has brought upon them. Appearances Tomica Thomas and Friends Shorts *An Easter Eye-Opener (mentioned) *Something's Up With Thomas (mentioned) *Déjà Vu (mentioned) *Operation Easter Special *An Average Day for Thomas *Slender Engine - The Eight Trucks *Come Out, Henry! *A Mildly Bad Day for Sir Handel *Milk & Cookies *Trouble in the Yard *Rosie's Valentine *Troublesome Trucks *Full Dream Ahead! *Deus Ex Machina *The Tedious Tale of Timothy *Thomas in America *Truck or Treat *Thomas, Percy And The Pony (mentioned) *A Decade of Madness (mentioned) *Star of the Special Other Appearances *Gordon Goes Foreign Gallery STH Model.PNG|Sir Topham Hatt as he appeared in Model Form. GordonGoesForeign26.PNG GordonGoesForeign27.PNG GordonGoesForeign32.PNG GordonGoesForeign33.PNG StaroftheSpecial24.PNG StaroftheSpecial22.PNG StaroftheSpecial23.PNG GordonGoesForeign58.PNG Category:Character Category:Human Category:CGI